


Café com Leite

by gullsonfire



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23842936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gullsonfire/pseuds/gullsonfire
Summary: Kyungsoo era como o leite, alvo e doce. Jongin era como o café, moreno e amargo.Kyungsoo odiava café e Jongin odiava leite. Era de se imaginar que quando os dois rapazes, tão diferentes um do outro, dividissem o elevador nada de bom pudesse sair disso. Ou era o que eles pensavam...
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32





	1. O Café

**Author's Note:**

> Originalmente postada em nosso falecido perfil no Spirit entre 17/11/2012 e 21/11/2012.
> 
> Não damos permissão para repostar em outros sites.
> 
> Pega um lanchinho e vem ler com a gente!

Café com Leite – Capítulo 01

**O café**

  
  


Já eram seis da tarde quando Kyungsoo parou em frente ao prédio que morava e tirou a chave do bolso. O rapaz resmungou, aborrecido, quando a chave caiu no chão. Ele se abaixou para pegá-la e a enfiou com raiva no buraco da fechadura do portão de ferro, esperando que ao menos o elevador estivesse parado no térreo lhe esperando. A ideia de subir escadas naquele momento fazia seus músculos, já cansados, doerem. 

Quando ele finalmente passou pela porta que levava ao térreo, arregalou os olhos ao ver que o elevador estava, de fato, parado no térreo, mas já se fechando.

“Segura!” Ele gritou enquanto corria para alcançar o elevador. Ele percebeu que quem quer que estivesse lá dentro provavelmente não o havia escutado, já que nenhuma mão apareceu lá de dentro para o manter aberto. Kyungsoo estendeu o braço e o enfiou entre as portas da máquina, rezando para não ter o braço decepado como nos filmes de terror que assistia sozinho.

Seu braço, por sorte, não foi decepado. E a porta do elevador se abriu.

Kyungsoo sorriu vitorioso quando finalmente entrou. Ele ajeitou a mochila no ombro e parou ao lado da pessoa que já estava lá dentro. Era um homem mais alto que si, aparentemente da idade de Kyungsoo, com um copo do Starbucks na mão, um notebook embaixo do braço e um olhar vago. Sua pele era morena, muito diferente da de Kyungsoo, que era alva como o leite.

O menor dos dois rapazes deu um suspiro e quando foi apertar o botão de número 7 – o andar onde morava – percebeu que este já estava acionado. Olhou mais uma vez para o homem ao seu lado e percebeu que ele ainda não o olhava. Ele tinha uma expressão séria no rosto, como se estivesse pensando.

“Você não ouviu eu pedir para segurar o elevador, certo?” Kyungsoo falou sorrindo, tentando começar uma conversa com o estranho. Ele realmente defendia a política de boa vizinhança no prédio que morava, e como nunca vira o seu – aparentemente – vizinho de andar, decidiu conhecê-lo.

“Ouvi.” O homem finalmente olhou para Kyungsoo, sorrindo de canto de um modo sarcástico. “Eu só não quis segurar.”

O menor arregalou os olhos, já grandes, e abriu a boca para retrucar, porém, nesse instante, a porta do elevador se abriu e o rapaz alto saiu caminhando depressa, deixando um Kyungsoo confuso e irritado para trás. As portas do elevador quase se fecharam novamente com ele ainda dentro, mas conseguiu segurá-las e correu até o outro, que estava abrindo um apartamento que, para aumentar a sua raiva, era ao lado do seu.

“Como assim  _ não quis _ segurar?” Kyungsoo falou alto quando chegou até seu próprio apartamento, parando ao lado do homem desconhecido.

O homem abriu um sorriso ainda mais sarcástico que o último. Ele olhou para o outro, que tinha os braços cruzados em frente ao peito e um bico involuntário nos lábios carnudos.

Sem dizer nada, o homem entrou em seu apartamento e fechou a porta com força, deixando – novamente – um Kyungsoo confuso e  _ extremamente _ irritado para trás.

~

No dia seguinte, Kyungsoo estava novamente às seis horas da tarde em frente ao seu prédio, colocando a chave no grande portão de ferro. Mas hoje, pelo menos, ele não estava mais tão cansado. Ele caminhou apressadamente passando pela porta, desejando um banho mais do que qualquer coisa na vida, e chegou ao térreo. E quase escorregou no piso liso quando viu quem estava esperando o elevador há alguns metros adiante.

_ Ele. _

O rapaz de pele alva jamais fora de odiar ninguém, sempre fora pacífico e cordial, nunca sendo indelicado ou rude com qualquer pessoa que fosse, mesmo com quem não compartilhava as mesmas ideais. Mas o homem que agora estava parado ao seu lado, enquanto os dois esperavam o elevador descer, era uma exceção. Kyungsoo queria socá-lo. 

_ E Kyungsoo jamais bateu em ninguém em sua vida. _

O outro olhou de relance para Kyungsoo e deu um sorrisinho de canto, que o menor não percebeu. Os dois entraram no elevador, quando este abriu suas portas, e pararam lado a lado. Suas mãos se tocaram quando os dois, ao mesmo tempo, foram apertar o botão de número 7 no painel dos andares. Seus olhares se encontraram. Kyungsoo estava constrangido, enquanto o homem permanecia um mistério.

Kyungsoo recolheu sua mão rapidamente, deixando o estranho apertar o botão. Eles começaram a subir.

“Você fede a leite.” O rapaz disse sereno, cortando o silêncio. O outro arregalou os olhos e se virou rapidamente para o seu  _ vizinho _ . 

“Como é que é?” Kyungsoo desejou ter ouvido errado o que foi dito ali. E realmente achou que havia, pois o homem sequer o olhava. As portas do elevador deveriam ser muito mais interessantes, pensou, já que o estranho as encarava com um sorrisinho.

“Você.  _ Fede a leite _ .” Dessa vez olhou para Kyungsoo, ainda mantendo o sorrisinho cínico nos lábios. O menor sentiu seu queixo cair pela audácia do estranho e sua boca agora estava aberta, involuntariamente. 

“Quem voc—“ Kyungsoo começou, mas foi interrompido pelo barulho das portas se abrindo. O maior saiu depressa do elevador e foi até a porta de seu apartamento. Kyungsoo o seguiu, mas não foi rápido o bastante. Ele já estava com metade do seu corpo para dentro do apartamento quando o menor o alcançou. Kyungsoo abriu a boca para continuar seu discurso sobre como ser indelicado não seguia a política da boa vizinhança, mas o outro o interrompeu. 

“Eu  _ odeio _ leite.” O menor prendeu um grito de ódio quando o seu vizinho lhe disse essas palavras, com um sorriso maldoso para, logo em seguida, fechar a porta com força.

Alguns minutos depois, Kyungsoo, enquanto gritava com força apertando seu rosto contra um travesseiro para abafar o som, pensou ter ouvido uma risada vinda do apartamento ao lado do seu. Ele desejava que fosse só imaginação, pois não achava possível conseguir odiar ainda mais seu vizinho.

~

Ele estava enganado. Quando adentrou o andar térreo no dia seguinte e encontrou o mesmo homem parado em frente ao elevador, ele sentiu que realmente poderia odiar ainda mais seu vizinho. Os dois estavam novamente lado a lado esperando o elevador, porque embora Kyungsoo detestasse que o pegasse junto do homem que sequer sabia o nome, detestaria ainda mais subir sete lances de escadas depois de um dia corrido.

Os dois entraram no elevador ao mesmo tempo e, dessa vez, em um gesto infantil, Kyungsoo foi mais rápido e apertou o botão de número 7 antes que seu vizinho. O menor queria mostrar... Bom, ele não sabia realmente o que queria mostrar para o outro, mas se sentiu bem quando conseguiu cortar a rotina do estranho, apertando o botão antes dele. O rapaz o olhou com uma sobrancelha erguida e dessa vez foi Kyungsoo que sorriu cinicamente.

O homem pareceu pensar por alguns instantes. Kyungsoo desviou o olhar e acabou não percebendo quando o seu vizinho deu um sorriso macabro.

“É sério. Você fede a leite.” Ele começou, enquanto o elevador subia. Kyungsoo revirou os olhos.

“Eu trabalho em uma creche. Claro que eu cheiro a leite.” O menor disse com um suspiro, achando que se contasse o motivo de cheirar a leite, o outro pararia de insultá-lo.

“Eu odeio crianças.” O maior falou depois de pensar um pouco, e Kyungsoo pensou seriamente em socá-lo. Ninguém ficaria sabendo, de qualquer maneira. O problema seria que provavelmente Kyungsoo é quem acabaria apanhando, sendo tão frágil como era.

“Você parece ser o tipo de pessoa que odeia tudo. Que tem raiva das pessoas porque é infeliz, solitário e amargo. Eu sinto  _ pena _ de você.” O menor disse o que realmente pensava, ainda não olhando para o homem. Seus olhos estavam fixos no painel que avisava que eles estavam no andar número 7.

A porta se abriu e Kyungsoo já ia saindo do elevador, contente consigo mesmo, quando sentiu seu braço sendo segurado. O outro ainda estava dentro do elevador quando puxou Kyungsoo de volta para dentro, apertando o botão T logo em seguida. Kyungsoo ficou sem reação quando o homem lhe prensou contra a parede.

“Qual o seu nome?” Ele lhe perguntou, com seu rosto perto demais do de Kyungsoo.

“Nã-não te interessa.” O rapaz disse, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem. O outro lhe sorriu mais uma vez e se afastou. Eles ainda estavam descendo em direção ao andar térreo.

“Meu nome é Jongin.” Ele começou e Kyungsoo quase se engasgou com a própria saliva. “Mas as pessoas me chamam pelo meu pseudônimo, Kai.”

“Eu não pedi para saber seu nome.” Respondeu, passando a mão pelos cabelos de modo nervoso, ainda não olhando para o rapaz que lhe observava.

“Qual o seu nome?” Seu vizinho, Jongin, repetiu. Eles haviam chegado ao andar térreo. A porta se abriu, mas nenhum dos dois saiu.

“Kyungsoo.” O menor se deu por vencido e falou seu nome, desejando que esse inferno tivesse fim. Vendo que a porta não se fechava e Jongin estava quieto, Kyungsoo olhou para ele. O rapaz deu um sorriso e passou a língua pelos lábios, antes de apertar o botão de número 7 no painel do elevador.

“Eu sempre aperto o botão.” Jongin começou. “Não aperte o botão quando eu estiver junto.”

A raiva de Kyungsoo voltou e ele realmente se amaldiçoou por não ter aprendido nenhuma arte marcial quando mais jovem, para poder aplicar algum golpe que quebrasse o pescoço de Jongin. Ele bufou alto e Jongin deu uma risada silenciosa, olhando para frente logo em seguida.

O elevador estava subindo novamente.

O menor estava olhando para o chão quando começou a sentir um cheiro forte de café. Ele já havia sentido aquele cheiro dentro do elevador, mas não havia percebido que era de seu vizinho que o odor exalava. Kyungsoo sorriu.

“Você fede a café.” Falou sorrindo, ainda olhando para o chão. Jongin arregalou os olhos e olhou para o outro. Kyungsoo não estava vendo a expressão de surpresa de Jongin, mas se sentia observado.

“O que você disse?” O rapaz falou em tom de descrença e Kyungsoo olhou para ele. Eles estavam quase chegando ao sétimo andar.

“Você. Fede a café.” Repetiu com um sorriso sarcástico. O painel do elevador mostrava que haviam chegado ao sétimo andar. A porta se abriu e dessa vez foi Kyungsoo que caminhou depressa, quase correndo, até seu apartamento. Ele nunca havia ofendido ninguém (não que o que ele falou fosse realmente uma ofensa) e estava se sentindo muito feliz consigo mesmo. O rapaz percebeu passos rápidos e viu que Jongin caminhava rapidamente até ele. 

Kyungsoo detestava chaves mais do que tudo no mundo. Elas nunca entravam no buraco da fechadura de primeira. Quando o menor finalmente conseguiu abrir a porta de seu apartamento, uma mão empurrou esta com força, a fechando antes que ele pudesse entrar em sua zona de segurança.

“Você falou que eu—“ Jongin começou, mas Kyungsoo não o deixou terminar.

“É, eu falei que você fede a café.” O menor aproveitou a surpresa de Jongin e abriu a porta de seu apartamento, entrando nele. Antes de fechar a porta, porém, ele olhou para o outro, que ainda não acreditava no que havia ouvido. “E eu odeio café.”

Kyungsoo, sorrindo, fechou a porta com força antes de ver a boca de Jongin se abrir, em choque.

~

O fim de semana passou e Kyungsoo não saiu de sua casa. Preferia passar as manhãs dormindo, as tardes olhando filmes na TV a cabo e a noite cozinhando. No final da noite de domingo, ele olhou para fora de sua janela e viu que o céu estava estrelado e a lua cheia. Sorrindo, ele correu até a cozinha, pegou um copo de leite gelado e foi até a pequena sacada de seu apartamento para poder admirar a noite. Sentou-se em um banco pequeno, de um lugar só, que tinha ali e ficou olhando para lua durante algum tempo. Kyungsoo foi arrancado de seus devaneios por uma voz conhecida.

“Você está tomando leite.” Ele olhou rapidamente para a origem da voz e seus olhos se encontraram com os de Jongin. O seu vizinho também estava sentado, na sacada de seu próprio apartamento, com uma xícara nas mãos. 

“Você está tomando café.” Jongin sorriu quando Kyungsoo acertou o que ele bebia.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio durante algum tempo, apenas olhando um para o outro. Kyungsoo foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar, envergonhado. Ele realmente odiava como Jongin tinha um rosto bonito e hipnotizante, enquanto tinha um caráter odiável.

“Eu realmente odeio leite.” O outro começou falando, sorrindo, enquanto olhava para a lua. Kyungsoo olhou para os chinelos de pelúcias que usava nos pés e refletiu se seria ou não eficaz atirá-los contra Jongin. Decidiu que não.

“Por quê?” Kyungsoo perguntou.

“É insosso, fica em um meio termo, não decidindo se é doce ou azedo... É branco demais. Não gosto.”

Kyungsoo sorriu, tomando o resto do leite que restava em seu copo. O rapaz o observava.

“Eu realmente odeio café. É amargo, às vezes é quente demais, às vezes é frio demais... É escuro demais. Não gosto.” 

Jongin sorriu quando Kyungsoo rebateu com a mesma moeda sua investida. Kyungsoo se levantou do banco onde estava sentado, pronto para entrar em seu apartamento.

“Nós realmente estamos falando de café e leite ou estamos falando um do outro?” Jongin perguntou, com um meio sorriso, olhando para Kyungsoo, que retribuía o gesto.

Kyungsoo deu uma risada baixa.

“Acho que as duas opções.” O menor disse, entrando em seu apartamento, deixando o outro sozinho com a noite.

**C O N T I N U A**


	2. Leite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente postada em nosso falecido perfil no Spirit entre 17/11/2012 e 21/11/2012.
> 
> Não damos permissão para repostar em outros sites.
> 
> Tá bom o lanchinho aí? Divide, poxa!

Café com Leite – Capítulo 02

**Leite**

Uma semana. Já fazia uma semana que Kyungsoo não encontrava com Jongin no elevador. Embora o menor negasse para si mesmo, dizendo que precisava procurar por algo na mochila, ele sempre esperava alguns minutos no térreo, para ver se Jongin chegaria. Todas as noites ele ia até a sacada observar o luar, ele dizia a si mesmo. Mas seus olhos sempre procuravam o vizinho, que nunca estava lá.

O rapaz sempre saía de seu apartamento pela manhã e sempre que voltava no final da tarde, parando em frente à porta de seu vizinho. Ele algumas vezes até mesmo levantou o punho, pronto para bater de leve na porta. Só para verificar se Jongin estava bem, era o que ele dizia a si mesmo. Só pela política da boa vizinhança, ele pensava, quase acreditando em suas desculpas.

Kyungsoo não teve coragem o suficiente para bater na porta de Jongin em nenhum das vezes. Aquela semana se passou e havia um vazio em seu peito, ele agora não tinha ninguém no elevador para discutir. Ele sentia falta de Jongin.

Era uma quarta-feira quando Kyungsoo passou pela porta do térreo e viu quem tanto ansiava, em frente ao elevador, esperando este chegar.

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo perguntou, receoso de que estivesse vendo coisas. Ele sorriu ao constatar que realmente não estava vendo coisas, quando o outro se virou e deu um sorriso de canto. Ele caminhou rapidamente até o maior e parou ao seu lado. 

“Me chame de Kai.” O vizinho pediu, olhando para o menor. “Todo mundo me chama de Kai.”

Kyungsoo fez uma pequena careta involuntária.

“Não sou todo mundo.” Ele começou, olhando firme para Jongin. “Eu quero te chamar pelo seu nome. É Jongin, não é?”

“É.” O mais alto deu um sorriso minúsculo antes de entrar no elevador quando as portas se abriram para que entrassem. Kyungsoo o seguiu, parando ao seu lado. O menor mordia o lábio inferior com força, não queria demonstrar ao outro como estava feliz pelos dois estarem juntos no mesmo elevador novamente. Na verdade, Kyungsoo não queria admitir para _si mesmo_ que estava feliz.

“Onde você estava?” Perguntou finalmente, quando não aguentou o silêncio.

“No Starbucks.” Jongin disse mostrando seu copo grande de café.

“Não. Não agora. Digo, onde você esteve durante todo esse tempo?” Reformulou a pergunta. No segundo em que terminou a frase se arrependeu do que disse e sentiu suas bochechas esquentarem. Jongin agora estava virado de frente para ele, com as sobrancelhas erguidas e com os lábios entreabertos.

“Quer dizer que o garoto que cheira a leite e odeia café estava com _saudades_ de _mim_?” Jongin perguntou retoricamente, fazendo com que as bochechas de Kyungsoo começassem a pegar fogo.

“Nã-Não!” O menor disse rapidamente, dando um passo para trás. “É s-só que a p-política da boa v-vizinhança exige que eu p-pergunte a um v-vizinho s-se está tudo b-bem—“ Kyungsoo tremia tanto que não conseguia nem falar direito, ele deu mais alguns passos para trás, ficando de frente para Jongin. A parede fria do elevador estava colada a suas costas.

Jongin sorriu e apertou o botão de emergência e parou o elevador. Kyungsoo jamais entendeu o motivo dessa porcaria de botão. Ele tentou ir mais para trás quando Jongin começou a se aproximar, mas a parede de metal o impedia. 

Kyungsoo estava prensado entre Jongin e a parede.

“Fico feliz em saber que você estava com saudades.” Jongin sussurrou contra o pescoço de Kyungsoo. O menor tremeu ao sentir o hálito do outro se chocar contra sua pele. Sentiu suas pernas ficarem fracas, e precisou se agarrar ao casaco do maior com as duas mãos para manter-se em pé. Era tenebroso o pensamento do que o seu vizinho lhe causava. Com um simples gesto, todo o corpo de Kyungsoo respondia, mostrando sua vulnerabilidade.

Kyungsoo odiava Jongin. Odiava ele. Odiava... 

_Tentava odiar._

“Eu não estava.” Ele falou, se firmando nas pernas e empurrando Jongin de leve, separando os corpos que até então estavam colados.

O rapaz sorriu e se afastou novamente, indo até o painel do elevador e pressionando mais uma vez o botão de emergência, fazendo o elevador andar novamente. Eles estavam quase no sétimo andar. Kyungsoo estava sentindo algo estranho, como se... Se estivesse desapontado. Se assustou com o pensamento de que ele _queria_ que Jongin tivesse continuado o que quer que fosse ali mesmo.

Quando o elevador abriu as portas, o maior foi o primeiro a sair, sendo seguido por Kyungsoo. Os dois alcançaram as portas de seus respectivos apartamentos e, com muita dificuldade, pois suas mãos ainda tremiam, Kyungsoo conseguiu abrir e entrar em sua casa. Jongin já havia aberto a sua porta, mas ainda estava parado no corredor, esperando o menor entrar. Kyungsoo já estava fechando a porta de seu apartamento, quando ouviu a voz de Jongin, com um tom de comédia.

“Também senti sua falta.” 

Kyungsoo abriu a porta de seu apartamento com força, querendo olhar para Jongin, para se certificar de que não ouvira coisas. Porém, o rapaz já havia sumido e sua porta estava fechada. O menor estava com seu coração batendo forte e pensou realmente ter ouvido coisas. Afinal, ele e Jongin se odiavam.

~

Mais uma semana se passou e Kyungsoo e Jongin sempre pegavam o elevador juntos, no mesmo horário: às seis da tarde. Jongin continuava irritando o outro com piadas infames sobre seu cheiro e sobre o fato de o menor cuidar de crianças o dia inteiro. Kyungsoo continuava retribuindo as críticas, dizendo o quanto o maior deveria ser solitário, para se divertir tanto enchendo a paciência dos outros.

“Eu sou um escritor.” Jongin disse. Já fazia quatro semanas que os dois se conheciam, e era a primeira informação que o mais alto revelava ao menor sobre sua intimidade. Sem ser seu nome, claro.

“Como?” Kyungsoo perguntou assustado. Fora pego de surpresa pela fala de Jongin, pois estava ocupado demais admirando os lábios grossos que ele tinha.

Jongin revirou os olhos.

“Eu sou um escritor. Eu estava trabalhando em um livro aquela semana que eu sumi.” Ele começou a falar e Kyungsoo suspirou. Embora negasse, estava feliz por saber que o maior estava trabalhando na semana em que sumiu, ao invés de estar de férias com alguma namorada.

“Por que está me contando isso?” Kyungsoo perguntou, fingindo desinteresse, e levantando uma sobrancelha.

Jongin revirou novamente os olhos. Eles estavam passando pelo sexto andar, logo mais chegariam ao seu destino.

“Porque eu sei que você parava em frente a minha porta todos os dias e não batia.” Jongin falou sorrindo quando as portas do elevador se abriram. “Não reparou que a porta tem um olho mágico?”

O menor sentiu todo o seu corpo congelar e seu rosto ficar quente. Jongin deu uma risada leve, enquanto saía do elevador em direção ao seu apartamento. As portas já estavam se fechando, quando o outro percebeu que Kyungsoo não o seguia.

“Kyungsoo? Não vem?” Jongin perguntou, enquanto olhava as portas do elevador se fecharem.

“Nã-Não. Está legal aqui. Vou ficar.” Kyungsoo falou mecanicamente e as portas finalmente se fecharam. Jongin viu no painel acima da máquina que ela estava descendo até o primeiro andar.

Ele abriu um sorriso largo e, em seguida, correu até as escadas de emergência. Eram sete lances de escada, mas o rapaz não demorou muito até chegar ao térreo, ele desceu as escadas pulando de três em três degraus e quase caindo algumas vezes. Pela primeira vez na vida, Jongin estava _animado_ com alguma coisa.

Quando o elevador alcançou o primeiro andar, Kyungsoo abriu os olhos e se deparou com um Jongin ofegante e sorridente. 

“Olá, vizinho.” Ele disse, entrando no elevador. Kyungsoo estava com a boca aberta e uma expressão de confusão no rosto. “Sétimo andar, né?” 

Jongin não esperou o outro responder e apertou o botão do andar que estava há poucos minutos atrás. Kyungsoo sentiu seu rosto ficar quente e não olhava para o maior. O chão lhe parecia muito interessante naquele momento.

“Eu estava na frente da sua porta porque fiquei preocupado que você tivesse morrido, sei lá.” Kyungsoo começou, formando um bico nos lábios de forma inconsciente e infantil.

Jongin pressionou o botão de emergência fazendo elevador parar novamente. 

“Eu sei.” Falou, levando sua mão até o queixo de Kyungsoo, o fazendo levantar a cabeça e olhar para si. “Não é como se você gostasse de mim ou algo assim, né?” 

Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos e fez um sinal negativo de leve com a cabeça quando percebeu que Jongin se aproximava. Percebendo o que Jongin iria fazer e – não querendo impedir – fechou seus olhos levemente. Os lábios se encontraram, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade para o menor. Kyungsoo levou as mãos até o peito do rapaz, mas ao invés de afastá-lo, segurou sua camiseta. Jongin deu um sorriso, aceitando isso como um “passe livre” do menor.

Jongin então levou suas mãos até as bochechas do outro e entreabriu seus lábios, tornando o antes selinho em um beijo. Ele sugava e lambia de leve os lábios de Kyungsoo, brincando e o provocando, enquanto este respirava ofegante. O menor gemeu leve, impaciente, deslizando suas mãos pelo peito de Jongin até alcançar seu pescoço, o puxando para mais perto de si e aprofundando o beijo.

Apertou suas unhas contra a pele do pescoço de Jongin quando sentiu a língua do rapaz entrar em sua boca. O beijo era calmo por parte de Jongin, enquanto Kyungsoo o beijava com urgência, como se esperasse por aquele momento durante muito tempo.

E, de certa forma, ele realmente esperava.

O maior desistiu de ser calmo e acompanhou os movimentos de Kyungsoo, enquanto o empurrava contra a parede. Ele separou os lábios dos dois, mas manteve sua língua para fora da boca. Um fio de saliva ainda os unia. Jongin sorriu de canto e levou sua língua até o pescoço do outro. O menor deu um gemido sofrido quando sentiu a língua úmida do rapaz encostar em sua pele sensível. Jongin lambia e mordiscava o pescoço de Kyungsoo, enquanto este passava suas mãos pelo tronco do maior, sentindo seus músculos se contraírem a cada toque. Kyungsoo gemia baixo e sentia arrepios cada vez que o outro lhe beijava. Quando os lábios se separaram novamente, foi como se tudo não tivesse passado de um sonho.

Kyungsoo estava na parede, com sua boca vermelha e a pele do pescoço úmida, enquanto Jongin limpava seu rosto com os dedos e pressionava o botão de emergência, fazendo o elevador voltar a andar. Eles estavam subindo novamente.

“P-Por que fez isso?” Kyungsoo perguntou chegando perto do outro, que o olhou.

“Existem mais pessoas nesse prédio. O elevador precisa funcionar.” Jongin falou com um sorriso sarcástico.

“S-seu idiota! Eu não estou falando do elevador. Estou falando do que acabou de acontecer!” Disse alterado, sentindo suas bochechas esquentarem.

“Ah... _Isso_. Eu queria saber qual era o seu gosto.” O rapaz falou dando um meio sorriso. Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos. “Você não tem gosto de leite. Só são da mesma cor.”

O menor piscou algumas vezes olhando para outro, sem entender se o que acabara de ouvir era bom ou ruim. As portas se abriram e Jongin saiu do elevador, acompanhando de um Kyungsoo perdido e confuso. Os dois alcançaram suas portas e começaram a abri-las. Jongin olhou de relance para Kyungsoo e viu que ele parecia pensativo.

“Você está tentando entender se o que eu falei é bom ou ruim, não está?” Jongin falou abrindo a porta de seu apartamento.

“Nã-Não.” Kyungsoo mentiu. “Vamos apenas fingir que nada aconteceu.” Falou orgulhoso, abrindo e fechando a porta de seu apartamento, se trancando lá dentro. Tocou seus lábios com os dedos e sentiu seu coração falhar. Próximo aos seus pés viu um bilhete deslizar pela fresta da porta e rapidamente o pegou na mão.

_“Eu gostei. Vamos repetir algum dia se você quiser.”_

Suas bochechas começaram a pegar fogo instantaneamente. Ele amassou o bilhete e o jogou no chão, pisando em cima logo em seguida. Kyungsoo correu até seu quarto. 

Alguns segundo depois, ele voltou até a entrada do apartamento em passos rápidos e recolheu o bilhete, desamassou-o como em um pedido de desculpas para com o papel e o levou consigo.

~

Nos dias que se passaram os dois não tocaram no assunto _beijo_. E muito menos em repetir a dose.

Na verdade, eles não trocaram muitas palavras.

“Você está cheirando a cappuccino.” Kyungsoo comentou em uma sexta-feira, enquanto os dois entravam no elevador. 

“Você está cheirando a leite com achocolatado.” O outro rebateu, com um sorriso. Eles não se olhavam. Jongin mirava a porta do elevador, enquanto Kyungsoo olhava fixamente para o chão.

“Do que é o livro que você está escrevendo?” Perguntou descompromissado, tentando quebrar o desconforto que se instalou entre os dois.

“É um romance. Sobre um garoto inseguro que fica amigo de um garoto deplorável.” O rapaz respondeu, dando um sorriso fraco.

“Eles ficam juntos no final?” O menor perguntou, embora Jongin não tivesse mencionado que os dois personagens se gostavam de modo romântico. Kyungsoo não estava falando dos _personagens_...

“Não.” Respondeu sério. “Não ficam.”

Kyungsoo se encolheu e murmurou um “Ah...” sem vontade. Quando o elevador se abriu, os dois saíram e se dirigiram até seus apartamentos. 

“Não tome muito café, Jongin... Faz mal.” Falou com um sorriso triste, antes de fechar a porta de sua casa.

~

Já eram altas horas da noite e Kyungsoo estava encolhido em sua sala, pensando no que Jongin havia dito, quando ouviu uma voz vinda de fora do apartamento. Jongin estava falando com alguém na sacada. Ele sabia que não deveria, mas se aproximou de sua própria sacada e permaneceu dentro do seu apartamento, ouvindo a conversa do outro.

“Provavelmente eu consigo terminar o livro na semana que vem.” Chegou então a conclusão de que Jongin conversava com seu editor pelo telefone. “Não... Ele não tem ideia de que é um dos personagens. E sim, sim... Eu já estou fazendo minhas malas.”

O rapaz aguçou seus ouvidos para ouvir melhor ao mesmo tempo em que apertava a camisa na região de seu peito. Seu coração doía. 

“Claro que está ficando bom. Meus livros sempre são bons... Parece até que contam uma história _real_.” Jongin deu uma risada.

Kyungsoo levou suas mãos até a boca, segurando um soluço. Uma lágrima solitária rolou pela sua bochecha. Ele realmente estava ouvindo bem? Jongin realmente o estava usando para escrever a merda de um livro? 

“Não sei, não sei. Ainda não decidi o final. Mas é quase certo que será _trágico_... Vende mais dessa maneira!”

Ele então se levantou com dificuldade e correu até seu quarto, afundando seu rosto no travesseiro. Agora seus gemidos e soluços eram altos. Ele esteve certo o tempo todo. 

_Ele odiava Jongin._

~

No dia seguinte, às seis horas da tarde, Kyungsoo chegou até o prédio onde morava com a visão embaçada e os olhos inchados. Seu dia fora péssimo. Ele jurou a si mesmo que se encontrasse com Jongin o socaria até a morte. 

Sendo assim, deu graças a deus quando viu que o outro não estava na frente do elevador como de costume.

O rapaz logo entrou e pressionou o número 7. Quando as portas estavam quase unidas, duas mãos passaram pelo pequeno vão que ainda havia ali, fazendo com que o elevador voltasse a dar passagem. Jongin então entrou.

“Olá garoto-leite” Disse sorrindo, apertando o botão de número 7, embora este já estivesse pressionado.

Kyungsoo não respondeu e Jongin estranhou.

“O que aconteceu? Você está horrível.” Jongin levou uma de suas mão até a testa de Kyungsoo, verificando sua temperatura. Kyungsoo se desvencilhou das mãos do maior, dando alguns passos para trás.

“Pare.” Falou. Ele agora olhava nos olhos de Jongin. “Como está o seu livro, _Kai_?”

O rapaz estreitou os olhos.

“Por que você está me chamando de Kai?” Jongin apertou o botão de emergência do elevador pela terceira vez desde que conheceu Kyungsoo. O elevador parou.

“Não é esse o seu pseudônimo?” Perguntou retoricamente, dando um sorriso sarcástico.

“Você nunca me chama assim... O que aconteceu?” Jongin tentou alcançar o rosto de Kyungsoo mais uma vez, mas ele afastou sua mão com um tapa.

“Pare de ser hipócrita. Me usando como um personagem do seu livro? Fingindo que gostava de mim para poder escrever um romance idiota? O que você pensava em fazer depois, hein? Sumir?” O menor cuspiu aquelas palavras, sentindo lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos. Jongin estava estático, com o rosto chocado.

“Não.” Disse sério. “Você entendeu errado.”

“Qual parte? A de que você se baseou em mim para fazer um personagem do seu livro ou da parte em que não existe final feliz para nós dois?”

Jongin mordeu o seu lábio inferior de leve, parecendo pensar.

“Não... Eu realmente usei alguns traços da sua personalidade para fazer um personagem, mas—“ Ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois sua boca foi fechada a força. Kyungsoo lhe desferiu um soco: o primeiro de sua vida.

Jongin cobriu sua boca com uma das mãos, havia sangue escorrendo entre seus lábios semiabertos. Kyungsoo sacudia a própria mão, dolorida devido ao impacto.

“Eu sabia. Você é deplorável. Digno de pena, Kai.” 

Jongin pressionou o botão de emergência. Não aguentaria ficar mais naquele local com Kyungsoo. O elevador voltou a andar. “Mas eu deveria ter imaginado. Nunca daria certo: eu amo leite, você odeia. Você ama café, eu odeio. Nós nos odiamos, no final das contas... O final trágico estava na cara desde o início.” 

O maior estava quieto. A dor pelo lábio partido e pelas palavras de Kyungsoo eram maiores do que a vontade de se defender.

As portas se abriram e Kyungsoo saiu depressa.

“Você está errado.” Jongin começou a falar com dificuldade, ainda dentro do elevador, segurando as portas com uma das mãos. “Eu me baseei sim em você. Mas foi só para criar um personagem amável e inseguro, que tem medo de dizer o que sente de verdade.”

Kyungsoo se virou e encarou o outro.

“Nunca mais fale comigo.” O menor disparou e Jongin largou a porta do elevador.

“Eu vou viajar amanhã. Eu volto em uma semana e nós pod—”.

“Não me interessa.” Kyungsoo disse se virando e andando em direção ao seu apartamento.

“Eu posso aprender a gostar de leite!” Jongin gritou de dentro do elevador. As portas começavam a se fechar. “Eu _gosto_ de você, Kyungsoo!”

“Eu odeio café! E eu odeio _você_!” O rapaz gritou em frente à porta de seu apartamento. Mas ele não sabia se Jongin o havia ouvido. As portas do elevador já haviam se fechado e ele já não se encontrava mais naquele andar. Secretamente, Kyungsoo esperava que Jongin não tivesse ouvido suas palavras meio mentirosas.

Pois Kyungsoo realmente detestava café. Mas jamais poderia odiar Jongin.

**C O N T I N U A**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bah, Jongin, nos ajuda a te ajudar ):


	3. Vinho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originalmente postada em nosso falecido perfil no Spirit entre 17/11/2012 e 21/11/2012.
> 
> Não damos permissão para repostar em outros sites.
> 
> De barriguinha cheia? Vâmo terminar issaqui então!

Café com Leite – Capítulo 03

**Vinho**

Kyungsoo não podia odiar Jongin. Ele tentou, ele realmente tentou. Mas cada vez que olhava para o bilhete amassado que o outro havia lhe mandado ou pensava nas conversas estúpidas que os dois mantinham sobre leite e café dentro do elevador, seu coração pulsava mais forte e doía. 

_ Ele estava sentindo falta de Jongin. _

Já havia se passado uma semana e meia desde a última conversa dos dois e Kyungsoo tinha certeza de que o outro estava no apartamento ao lado, embora não o tivesse visto e nem o ouvido. Era sábado à noite, e Kyungsoo estava encolhido em sua cama, pensando em como ir falar com Jongin sobre o ocorrido. Ele queria acreditar no rapaz. Ele queria acreditar em um final feliz para os dois.

Levantou-se então de sua cama e se dirigiu até a cozinha para pegar um copo de leite, como fazia todas as noites. Quando ia entrar na porta que levava até a cozinha reparou em um bilhete, meio amassado, em frente a sua porta. Seu coração deu um salto e ele correu até lá, pegando o papel na mão e o lendo. As letras garrafais diziam:

_ “Reunião de Condomínio amanhã, às seis da tarde.” _

O sorriso nos lábios de Kyungsoo fora trocado por uma expressão triste e desolada. Claro que não era Jongin que havia lhe mandado o bilhete. O próprio Kyungsoo o havia afastado. Algumas lágrimas rolaram por suas bochechas enquanto se sentava no chão em frente à porta de seu apartamento e chorava. Ele jogou o papel no chão e este caiu virado. Em meio às lágrimas Kyungsoo viu que havia outra coisa escrita. Descrente, ele o juntou e leu. A letra agora era emendada e bonita, como a de alguém que ele conhecia. Um certo escritor.

_ “Era brincadeirinha o outro lado do bilhete! Hahaha, por favor, não fique com raiva por causa disso! Eu só não sabia como puxar assunto... E eu sei que provavelmente você nem quer saber, mas eu terminei o meu livro. E eu mudei o final: é um final feliz agora. Provavelmente não vai vender tanto dessa maneira, mas gostaria que soubesse que os personagens da minha história mesmo sendo diferentes, e um deles sendo tão repulsivo (assim como eu haha)... bom... eles conseguiram ter o seu final feliz... _ _   
_ _   
_ _   
_ _ Sinto sua falta, Kyungsoo... _ _   
_ _ Jongin” _

Ele releu o bilhete mais cinco vezes até ter certeza do que estava lendo. Jongin estava pedindo desculpas? Bom, ele não conseguia imaginar Jongin de joelhos lhe pedindo perdão e sorriu com a maneira encontrada por seu vizinho para se desculpar. Limpou então seus olhos úmidos e correu até a cozinha. Ele abriu a geladeira com força, tirou de dentro uma caixinha de leite semidesnatado e saiu de casa, sem nem colocar chinelos. 

Mais uma vez, ele estava parado em frente à porta de Jongin, sem saber se batia ou não. Ele fechou os olhos e ergueu o punho, batendo na porta algumas vezes, pensando no que iria dizer. Atrás de si, escondia o leite. Quando a porta se abriu, revelando um Jongin surpreso, o menor pensou em fugir.

“Oi.” Jongin falou com um sorriso sincero. Mas seu rosto logo ficou sério, como se pensasse. “Que cheiro de leite... Você também está sentindo?”

Kyungsoo sorriu. Agora ele sabia o que iria dizer.

“Oi, vizinho. Tem café para emprestar?” Perguntou, chamando a atenção do outro, que levantou uma sobrancelha, confuso.

“Tenho. Mas achei que você odiasse café.” Disse, confuso.

“Eu odeio. Mas eu estava pensando... Você me disse certa vez que poderia tentar gostar de leite. Eu quero tentar gostar de café também.” Kyungsoo revelou a caixinha de leite que segurava atrás de si. “Eu trouxe o leite... Você tem o café. Pensei em, talvez, misturar o café com o leite... Para ver no que dá. Quem sabe gostamos?”

Jongin sorriu.

“Eu acho uma excelente ideia.” O menor sorriu quando um braço de Jongin envolveu sua cintura, o puxando para dentro do apartamento. 

~

Kyungsoo só teve tempo de largar a caixinha em algum canto do apartamento do rapaz antes deste atacar seus lábios. Se na outra vez que se beijaram Jongin estava calmo, dessa vez ele tinha tanta urgência em tocar o outro que este nem conseguia respirar. 

“Você não está mais irritado comigo?” O maior perguntou se afastando de Kyungsoo, segurando seu rosto com as duas mãos.

“Não. Eu também quero ter um final feliz.” Ele sorriu, lambendo seu lábio inferior. Jongin alcançou os lábios de Kyungsoo com os seus próprios e passou sua língua de leve, sentindo o gosto do menor.

“ _ Nós teremos.” _

Kyungsoo sorriu entre o beijo e voltou a abraçar o outro, passando as mãos por suas costas.

“Eu sei.” Sussurrou, antes de voltar a ter seus lábios atacados pelo rapaz.

“Eu adoro seu cheiro de leite.” Jongin falou depois que separaram os lábios. “Eu acho que já adoro a mistura de café com leite antes de provar.”

Kyungsoo sorriu. Ele deslizou uma de suas mãos pelo tronco do rapaz e alcançou o seu pescoço com seus lábios. Ele deu vários beijos delicados na região jugular de Jongin e este deu alguns gemidos baixos em resposta.

“Eu sou o leite.” Kyungsoo disse abraçando Jongin e afundando seu rosto contra o seu pescoço. “Você é o café.”

Jongin sorriu e afastou o outro de seu corpo delicadamente. 

“Vamos experimentar como fica a mistura?” O maior sorriu malicioso e o outro o acompanhou. Os dois voltaram a se beijar, enquanto caminhavam com dificuldade pelo apartamento, até chegarem ao quarto de Jongin.

Quando alcançaram a cama, Kyungsoo acabou caindo de costas em cima desta e o outro ficou em pé, olhando para o rapaz deitado, com um olhar travesso. O mais baixo se sentou, lambendo os próprios lábios e os mordendo logo em seguida. Jongin suspirou. A visão dele dessa maneira, em sua cama, estava o excitando  _ demais _ . 

O mais alto subiu na cama e ficou de joelhos na frente de Kyungsoo, voltando a beijá-lo. Enquanto suas línguas se esfregavam dentro de suas bocas, Jongin e o menor deslizavam suas mãos por dentro da camisa um do outro. Os dois se separaram e finalmente se livraram das peças de roupa superiores. 

“Você é tão branquinho.” Jongin comentou se aproximando de Kyungsoo, o obrigando a deitar novamente na cama. Agora ele estava sobre o menor, lhe beijando, lambendo e mordendo seu pescoço. O outro arfava e gemia baixo, enquanto afundava suas unhas curtas nas costas de Jongin. O moreno passou a língua demoradamente pelo pescoço de Kyungsoo e sugou o lóbulo de sua orelha. 

“Jongin-ah!” Ele gemeu abaixo de si. “Não seja tão malvado. Pare de me provocar.” Jongin sorriu ao ver o garoto de pele alva implorando por  _ ação _ . 

“Estou provando o seu sabor, Kyungsoo.” O maior sussurrou no ouvido de Kyungsoo e lhe deu mais um beijo no pescoço, fazendo com que o menor tremesse abaixo de si. “ _ Você é delicioso _ .”

Kyungsoo gemeu mais uma vez e o outro voltou a torturá-lo. O rapaz de pele morena deslizou as mãos pelo tronco do menor, e quando alcançou a parte íntima deste, o sentiu tremer. Jongin sorriu e começou a puxar de leve a calça de moletom que o outro usava. Kyungsoo se sentou rapidamente.

“Jongin!” O mais alto se assustou com a reação e parou o que estava fazendo.

“O que foi?” Perguntou preocupado.

“Que idade você tem?”

“Por quê? Eu tenho 23 anos, mas o qu—” O rapaz começou, mas foi interrompido por um Kyungsoo animado.

“Eu sou mais velho que você! Eu tenho 24! Sabe o que isso significa?” Ele perguntou sorrindo maliciosamente. 

“O quê?” O outro questionou, confuso.

“Que eu que tenho que ser o at—” Jongin não deixou Kyungsoo terminar a frase. Colocou uma de suas mãos sobre a boca do mais velho e levou a outra mão até a região íntima deste, apertando de leve. Kyungsoo gemeu abaixo de si.

“Nem pense nisso,  _ Hyung _ .” O menor gemeu novamente quando o rapaz destapou sua boca e passou a língua sobre os seus lábios. Jongin voltou a tirar a calça de Kyungsoo, mas dessa vez levou junto sua roupa íntima, deixando-o totalmente nu. O mais velho gemeu de vergonha. 

“Era só uma  _ ideia _ ...” Ele falou se encolhendo um pouco, tentando esconder seu membro. Jongin deu uma risada leve e separou as pernas do outro, tocando-o novamente logo em seguida. 

Kyungsoo tapou sua boca para conter um gemido alto quando Jongin lambeu a ponta de seu pênis. O rapaz de pele alva não fazia sexo há muito tempo, quase havia esquecido a sensação. O mais novo passava a língua com vontade ao redor da glande do outro, o obrigando a morder seu próprio dedo para não acabar gritando de prazer.

“Se você conter seus gemidos eu vou parar,  _ Hyung _ .” Jongin falou autoritário, mas com um tom sarcástico e Kyungsoo o olhou descrente. 

“Alguém pode ouvir...” Começou a falar, usando um tom baixo. Porém, quando outro se aproveitou da distração do menor e lambeu a extensão do seu membro, Kyungsoo não conseguiu conter um gemido alto. “Jongin! Nã-Não!”

“Eu quero que você grite para mim, Hyung.” Jongin disse engatinhando por cima do menor até os seus olhares se encontrarem. “Eu quero que você grite de prazer.”

Kyungsoo sentiu um arrepio atravessar seu corpo e não pensou duas vezes antes de lançar seus braços em volta do pescoço de Jongin e o puxá-lo para si, o envolvendo em um beijo urgente e molhado. Ele sentia seu pênis cada vez mais duro e a roupa do outro o estava irritando. Ele segurou o rapaz com força e o obrigou a rolar pela cama. Agora Kyungsoo é quem estava por cima.

Jongin abriu a boca para falar, mas antes que conseguisse Kyungsoo enfiou dois dedos entre os lábios do mais novo. Enquanto seus dedos ocupavam a boca de Jongin, Kyungsoo deslizou sua outra mão até o membro deste. Embora ele ainda estivesse de calças, o menor conseguia sentir que estava tão duro quanto ele próprio. Então sorriu e retirou os dedos melados de saliva da boca do outro. Com calma, ele começou a puxar para baixo a calça e a roupa íntima que o outro usava.

“É minha vez de sentir seu gosto, Jongin”. 

Quando Kyungsoo lambeu pela primeira vez seu membro, Jongin arqueou as costas de prazer. Já, há muito tempo, ele sonhava com esse momento, se aliviando no banheiro algumas noites pensando no dia que teria o menor para si. O mais velho circundava a glande de Jongin com a língua e, às vezes, lambia toda a extensão de seu pênis, deixando rastros de saliva por onde passava.

“Você não tem gosto de café, Jongin.” Sorriu maliciosamente, olhando o outro nos olhos. “Será que eu não estou lambendo direito?” Perguntou com falsa dúvida, voltando a chupar o membro do mais alto, dessa vez fazendo movimentos de vai e vem.

Jongin gemeu de prazer, enquanto levava suas mãos até o topo da cabeça do mais velho, lhe acariciando os cabelos. Quando Kyungsoo sentiu o gosto de pré-gozo ele deixou o pênis de Jongin, com uma última passada de língua, apenas para provocar o outro mais uma vez. 

Ficou então de joelhos em cima da cama e Jongin fez o mesmo, atacando o pescoço do outro, lhe mordendo e lhe dando chupões, como se estivesse se vingando pelas provocações anteriores. Kyungsoo gemia baixo e respirava pesadamente, pois além do seu pescoço estar sendo molestado, o seu falo e o de Jongin estavam se tocando mais abaixo. Com os movimentos involuntários que os dois corpos faziam a fricção entre os membros estava levando Kyungsoo à loucura.

“Jongin... Por favor...” Ele implorou, passando suas unhas pelas costas do outro, o arranhando. “ _ Por favor _ .”

Jongin deixou o pescoço do rapaz e levou uma de suas mãos até o seu membro. Pré-gozo saía dali e Jongin usou o líquido como lubrificante para fazer movimentos de vai e vem por toda a extensão do mais velho.

“ _ Por favor o quê _ ,  _ Hyung _ ?” O mais novo perguntou malicioso, olhando nos olhos de Kyungsoo. Um fio de saliva escorria por sua boca e seus olhos estavam semicerrados.

“Não. Não seja _ assim.. _ .” Kyungsoo respondeu e Jongin lambeu aquele fio de saliva que escorria pela boca do mais velho. Jongin aumentou o ritmo da masturbação que fazia no outro, o fazendo gemer mais alto.

Kyungsoo abraçou Jongin e afundou seu rosto contra o pescoço deste, tentando conter seus gemidos, que se tornavam mais altos e com menos pudor.

“O que você quer que eu faça, Kyungsoo?” Perguntou beijando o ombro do outro, que fazia movimentos negativos com a cabeça. Jongin sorriu e parou de masturbá-lo, segurando a glande e apertando a ponta com certa força. 

“Jongin!” Kyungsoo gemeu contra o pescoço do moreno.

“É só falar, Kyungsoo.” Jongin falou com falsa inocência, dando pequenos chupões no ombro do mais velho.

Kyungsoo gemeu irritado, se afastando do outro e o olhando nos seus olhos. 

“Dá pra me comer _ logo _ ?  _ Eu estou sofrendo aqui! _ ” Falou irritado, assustando um pouco o rapaz, que logo sorriu vitorioso, soltando o falo do mais velho e lhe beijando logo em seguida.

“Deite-se. Eu já volto.” Jongin disse dando um beijo no topo da cabeça do menor e saindo do quarto.

Kyungsoo olhou para o seu corpo e viu muitas marcas e um membro completamente ereto e cheio de pré-gozo. Ele estava realmente se segurando para não se tocar, pois o rapaz o torturou tanto que ele  _ precisava _ gozar, senão iria acabar ficando louco. Ele se deitou na cama, de barriga para cima, e observou o teto do quarto de Jongin. Era branco, como leite. Na verdade, os lençóis também eram brancos, assim como Kyungsoo. O mais velho sorriu. 

Quando Jongin tocou em sua perna, Kyungsoo se assustou. 

“Você quer mesmo isso?” O maior perguntou sorrindo cinicamente. Era possível observar um brilho em seus dedos – provavelmente o lubrificante –, e seu membro já estava com um preservativo.

“Vai se foder, Jongin!” Kyungsoo falou alto e rindo ao mesmo tempo. “Quer que eu desista  _ agora _ ?”

O moreno riu alto e negou com a cabeça. 

“Tenho uma ideia melhor, Kyungsoo...” Começou a falar, enquanto ria. “Eu vou foder  _ você _ .” 

Kyungsoo revirou os olhos pela piada infame, mas não se aguentou e acabou rindo, acompanhando Jongin na risada. O mais alto se posicionou entre as pernas do outro e fez um carinho na parte interna de sua coxa esquerda antes de afastá-la. Alcançou então o membro do menor com a mão esquerda, enquanto o seu dedo indicador direito afundava dentro de Kyungsoo.

O mais velho deu um gemido alto de reprovação e o rapaz esperou alguns segundos antes de movimentar seu dedo. Kyungsoo se contorcia de leve abaixo de si e Jongin estava se segurando para não acabar o machucando, pois sua vontade era de penetrá-lo sem preparação nenhuma. Ele desejava Kyungsoo  _ demais _ . 

Quando finalmente viu na expressão facial do mais velho que ele já não sentia mais dor, Jongin introduziu o segundo dedo, cheio de lubrificante, dentro do outro. Ele parara há algum tempo de masturbar Kyungsoo e como não viu reação negativa deste aos dois dedos invasores, começou a movimentá-los dentro dele. 

O mais velho gemia alto, enquanto arqueava suas costas de leve. 

“Jongin...” Kyungsoo gemeu o nome com dificuldade. “Por favor...” O escritor entendeu o que o outro queria. Ele retirou seus dedos de dentro do menor e posicionou seu membro na entrada deste. 

Sem aviso, Jongin penetrou Kyungsoo, enterrando seu pênis de uma só vez dentro dele. O mais baixo não conteve um grito e Jongin se deitou por cima do rapaz, tocando em seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. Kyungsoo abriu os olhos e sorriu, se erguendo da cama o suficiente para que os seus lábios se encontrassem com os do maior. Enquanto se beijavam e suas línguas se enroscavam, Jongin começou a se movimentar dentro do mais velho.

Kyungsoo gemeu entre o beijo e o outro passou seus braços por suas costas, o trazendo para si. Agora o maior estava de joelhos na cama e Kyungsoo em seu colo, com as pernas enlaçando o seu quadril, se movendo para cima e para baixo. O atrito que os corpos causavam estava os deixando extasiados. Enquanto o menor se movia depressa no colo do outro, o membro deste penetrava profundamente em seu interior. Jongin segurava firme nas coxas de Kyungsoo, o ajudando a se movimentar.

“Jongin-ah...” Ele então gemeu e Jongin entendeu que estava perto do fim.

O mais novo forçou Kyungsoo a se deitar, e começou a estocá-lo com velocidade e força. O menor mantinha os olhos fixos nos de Jongin e sua boca estava entreaberta, soltando gemidos desconexos a cada investida do outro. Quando este tocou profundamente Kyungsoo e acertou sua próstata, ele arqueou as costas e revirou os olhos de prazer. Jongin sorriu malicioso e começou a tocar Kyungsoo naquele ponto em todas as suas investidas, fazendo o mais velho gritar de prazer. Kyungsoo alcançou o próprio membro e o masturbou em uma velocidade rápida, até alcançar o ápice. Gemendo alto, ele gozou.

Jongin sorriu satisfeito e se curvou sobre si, ainda o penetrando com força. Todo o interior de Kyungsoo se tencionou contra o seu falo e o moreno gemeu alto.

“Você é perfeito, Kyungsoo”. Sussurrou no ouvido do rapaz de pele alva abaixo de si e Kyungsoo sorriu antes de gemer alto mais uma vez, quando Jongin lhe acertou a próstata de novo.

Com uma última estocada, Jongin gemeu baixo e gozou. Ele não saiu de dentro de Kyungsoo, apenas se deitou sobre o menor.

“Você não vai sair de dentro de mim?” Perguntou comicamente enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Jongin, alguns minutos depois do intenso silêncio que se sucedeu. “Deve estar um nojo aí, você está deitado em cima do meu gozo, na minha barriga, sabe?”

“Cale a boca!” O rapaz disse alto, rindo. “Você está estragando o clima. E eu vou ficar dentro de você mais um pouco. É bom.”

“Depois que tomarmos um banho vamos para a cozinha preparar um café com leite?” O mais velho perguntou e o outro ergueu a cabeça, o olhando nos olhos.

“Você está falando de café com leite  _ mesmo _ ou você está me convidando para fazer sexo na cozinha?” Jongin falou com um sorriso malicioso, saindo de dentro de Kyungsoo e o beijando.

“Nós estamos falando de sexo, né? Porque eu me perdi com todo o lance de café com leite.” Kyungsoo falou rindo, quando Jongin se afastou alguns centímetros de seu rosto.

“Já mandei você calar a boca, Kyungsoo!” 

Jongin riu mais uma vez, voltando a beijar o rapaz.

~

No dia seguinte Kyungsoo correu até o prédio em que morava, depois de sair da creche em que trabalhava. Ele abriu o portão de ferro com força e correu até a entrada do local, abrindo a porta que dava acesso ao térreo com um sorriso nos lábios.

O problema é que ele não encontrou o que queria. Sua expressão de alegria virou um misto de tristeza e desapontamento. Jongin não estava na frente do elevador, como nas tantas outras vezes. Kyungsoo olhou para os lados, esperando achar o rapaz escondido comicamente em algum canto, mas não o encontrou.

Começou então a ficar desesperado. Ele havia dormido no apartamento do outro no dia anterior e quando acordou teve que sair correndo, pois estava atrasado para o trabalho. E se Jongin pensasse que Kyungsoo não tivesse gostado do sexo? Pior: E se Jongin tivesse entendido errado e achasse que Kyungsoo não queria uma relação?

Apertou o botão de chamar o elevador mais vezes que o necessário, enquanto visualizava ele descendo com a velocidade de uma tartaruga. 

“Vamos lá.  _ Vamos lá _ !” Gemeu e quase começou a chorar quando viu que a máquina parou no andar de número 3. “Não  _ brinca _ !”

O jovem de pele alva suspirou pesadamente e correu até a escadaria de emergência. Ele realmente detestava escadas, mas se Jongin estivesse pensando bobagens seria o fim do pré-relacionamento dos dois, e ele não poderia deixar isso acontecer.

“Nota mental...” Sussurrou para si mesmo enquanto subia as escadas de dois em dois degraus, quase caindo algumas vezes. “Pedir o número do celular de Jongin.”

Kyungsoo nunca fora muito atlético e no quarto andar achou que iria morrer por insuficiência cardíaca ou respiratória, mas ele continuou subindo, pensando em como iria se explicar para o outro e dizer o quanto havia sido idiota em sair correndo sem deixar recado, que a noite anterior havia sido ótima e que ele  _ realmente  _ quer tomar  _ café com leite _ todos os dias, tardes e noites com Jongin. 

E ele não estava pensando na bebida, exatamente.

Quando o rapaz viu o número 7 na porta de saída da escada quase gritou de alegria. Ele a empurrou com força e saiu correndo, parando logo em seguida. Na frente da porta de seu apartamento estava um Jongin, vestindo uma camisa social com três botões abertos e uma calça jeans escura. Em uma de suas mãos havia uma garrafa de vinho e na outra duas taças de vidro.

Kyungsoo olhou para si mesmo, para verificar seu estado. Ele estava de macacão claro, que terminava acima dos joelhos – crianças adoram esse tipo de roupa –, uma camisa amarela e seu cabelo provavelmente estava todo bagunçado. E ele podia sentir o suor em seu rosto. Resumindo: estava péssimo.

“Está tudo bem?” Jongin perguntou enquanto o menor se aproximava dele.

Kyungsoo respirou fundo e falou depressa, antes que esquecesse alguma informação.

“Não. Eu subi as escadas para falar para você que o sexo ontem foi ótimo e eu saí correndo hoje de manhã sem te avisar porque estava atrasado e se eu me atraso minha chefe – que por sinal é minha irmã – me mata, e como nós ainda não trocamos celulares, eu não consegui te avisar e eu não quero que nossa relação termine antes mesmo de começar.” Ele falou tão rápido que teve que respirar fundo para adicionar um “Desculpe” no final da frase.

Jongin começou a rir alto e abraçou Kyungsoo. O mais velho apertou o tecido da camisa de Jongin com força e afundou seu rosto em seu pescoço.

“Primeiro: o sexo foi realmente muito bom.” Jongin começou, falando convencido, e Kyungsoo revirou os olhos. “Segundo: eu imaginei que você havia acordado atrasado e por isso havia saído sem me acordar... Terceiro: Eu vou te dar o meu número de celular hoje à noite, aí você pode me ligar sempre que tiver vontade.” 

O menor sorriu contra o pescoço de Jongin.

“E, por último” Jongin disse. “Eu também não quero que nossa relação termine antes mesmo de começar. É por isso que eu trouxe vinho, para podermos tentar uma coisa diferente do café, do leite, e do café com leite. Nós podemos tentar todo dia uma coisa diferente, até acharmos a bebida que seja perfeita para nós dois.”

Kyungsoo se afastou do outro e pegou as taças de vidro de sua mão. Os dois se beijaram ternamente, mas com certa rapidez, para nenhum vizinho acabar encontrando eles. 

“Na minha casa ou na sua?” O menor perguntou mordendo o seu lábio inferior e sorrindo maliciosamente.

“A minha ainda está uma bagunça por causa de ontem... Mas se você não se importar com uma cama cheia de sêmen—”

“Cale a boca, Jongin!” Falou rindo. “Vamos experimentar no meu apartamento hoje, então.” 

Enquanto Kyungsoo destrancava a porta com uma das mãos e segurava os copos de vidro com a outra, Jongin passou o braço livre pela sua cintura, lhe beijando atrás do pescoço. O mais velho tremeu de leve.

“Se você não se comportar, vai beber só café hoje.” Kyungsoo começou enquanto destrancava a porta para abri-la. “Ou pior: vai beber só leite.”

Jongin fez uma careta enquanto passava pelo outro, entrando no apartamento.

“Prefiro combinar os dois...” O maior falou malicioso e ficou quieto por alguns segundos, enquanto Kyungsoo fechava a porta. “Hyung! Já imaginou que nojo ficaria se misturássemos café, leite e vinho? Vamos tentar” Falou animado.

“ _ Cale a boca _ , Jongin!” O grito de Kyungsoo mandando o mais novo calar a boca foi tão alto que era possível ser ouvido do corredor.

A noite seria longa para ambos.

_ Um era o café e o outro era o leite...  _

_ Sozinhos, não agradavam. Juntos, eram a união perfeita. _

_ E eles finalmente tiveram o seu final feliz. _

  
  


**F I M**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E aí, bateu a nostalgia do lado daí também? Aqui nos atropelou hahahah
> 
> Se você chegou agora, bem vinde!  
> Fanfics velhas postadas novamente todo final de semana ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Que momento louco da vida estarmos aqui, como gaivotas, em 2020 repostando nossas histórias de 2012.  
> Nostalgia o nome, né? hahahahah


End file.
